bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Meta07/New World: Logo's Path
If you're wondering what is this blog post, it's because I've decided to make a separate blog post for each player who has really started (got to Chapter 1) in New World. Anyway, here's Logo's path. Logo, if you want to continue playing, please comment in this blog post instead of the main post. Player Profile 'Logologologol' *Level: 3, Class: Magician *EXP: 327/360 *Metyen: 535 *Atk: 7 *Spd: 7 *Def: 0 *HP: 40/40 (21 + 15 + 10% boost), Weaknesses: Elec 75%, Fire -125% *MP: 351/351 (45 + 225 + 30% boost (dual-wielding)) *Crit. Chance: 10% *Equipments: **Armor: Apprentice Robe (+15 HP; +15 MP) **Helmet: Apprentice Hat (+30 MP) **Shoes: None **Amulet: Chrono Libitum (A Period is now 8 Actions long for Logo) **Ring/Gloves: None **Left Hand: Wooden Wand (+60 MP) **Right Hand: Aquatic Wand (+120 MP; +10 DEF; Weakness for this equipment's armor: Elec 100%, Fire -100%) *Inventory: **Roasted Beef: Restores 15 HP, can be cut into 3 Small Roasted Beefs *Skills: **Fireball: Deals 30 HP damage to one enemy. Element: Fire. MP Cost: 15 ***To upgrade: Uses Fireball 10 times and reach Level 4. (3/10 times) **Solar Fireball: Deals 90 HP damage to one enemy. Element: Fire. MP Cost: 45 ***To upgrade: Uses Solar Fireball 10 times (0/10 times), gets Lv. 3 Fire Elemental Powers (Lv. 0/3) and reach Level 13 *Current Quest: **Magician Quest 2: Ask the Naiad in Evershade Forest for Pure Water Save File PRIOR to This Blog Post * PrologueEdit There's something inside that generator that's causing all this chaos! You know it! Your adventure is coming to an end! As you approach the final portal, you see Doue battling 3 Cyboloids. The Cyboloids then decide to battle you too. BattleEdit Cyboloid 1 HP: 300, Atk: 100, Def: 100, Spd: 100, MP: 0, Crit. Chance: 10%, Skill: None Cyboloid 2&3 (same as above) :P Lol I'm just lazy Logo HP: 1200, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: **Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Items: **Hyper Bomb: Deals 500 HP damage to all enemies. Determining Turn... 1-100: Cyboloid 1, 101-200: Cyboloid 2, 201-300: Cyboloid 3, 301-800: Logo RNG: 255 It's Cyboloid 3's turn! Cyboloid 3 attacks. Cyboloid 3's Eff. Atk: 88 Calculating Crit. Hit. RNG: 94. No Crit. Hit. Logo's Eff. Def: 85. 3 HP damage taken! HP is now 1197. Determining Turn... RNG: 724. It's Logo's Turn! 1. Attack (can also choose Doue as target) 2. Defend 3. Use Skills 4. Use Items 5. Skip Turn 6. Give Up 7. Escape (not available) 8. Ask Doue to join party 9. Do Something Else Btw, sorry for late start. :P 19 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol9. Use Doue as a shield 1. to Cyboloids 19 hours ago by Logologologol *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Well which Cyboloid? 19 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologolto 1. 19 hours ago by Logologologol *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Logo's Eff. Atk: 386 (wow extreme lowdam'd!) Calculating Crit. Hit. RNG: 71. No Crit. Hit. Cyboloid's Eff. Def: 85. 301 HP damage taken! Defeated. Determining Turn... 1-100: Cyberloid 2, 101-200: Cyberloid 3. 201-700: Logo RNG: 296 It's Logo's turn! (same choices as above) 18 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Btw, dodging is disabled for this Prologue, since you're battling on a bridge too narrow to dodge anything. Sorry for being lazy. XP 18 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol1 2 18 hours ago by Logologologol *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Logo's Eff. Atk: 624 (WHOA! Maxdam!) Cyboloid 2's Eff. Def: 93. 531 HP damage taken! Defeated. Determining Turn... 1-100: Cyboloid 3, 101-600: Logo RNG: 21 It's Cyboloid 3's Turn! Cyboloid 3 Attacks. Cyboloid 3's Eff. Atk: 76 Logo's Eff. Def: 118. No damage Taken! Determining Turn... RNG: 37 (troll'd) It's Cyboloid 3's Turn! Cyboloid 3 Attacks. Cyboloid 3's Eff. Atk: 102 Logo's Eff. Def: 78. 24 HP damage taken! HP is now 1176. Determining Turn... RNG: 355 It's Logo's Turn! (choices as above) 18 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol1277613345571137683508 at Doue Cyboloid 3 18 hours ago by Logologologol *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Logo's Eff. Atk: 415 Cyboloid's Eff. Def: 76. 339 HP damage taken! Defeated. Congratulations, Logo won the battle and gained 15000 XP. As you (and Doue) go forward, you see Wacky battling with Alpha in front of the portal. Alpha: Another intruder alert... Eliminating target... BattleEdit Alpha: HP: 2500, Atk: 750, Def: 500, Spd: 750, MP: 1200 Skills: *'''Dystopia Blaster: Deals 3000 HP to 1 enemy. Needs to charge for 2 turns. MP cost: 600 (MP is only used when fully charged) '''Logo HP: 1176, Atk: 500, Def: 100, Spd: 500, MP: 500 Crit. Chance: 25%, Skills: **Megatron Shockwave: Deals 400 HP damage to all enemies. MP cost: 160 MP Determining Turn... 1-500: Logo, 501-1250: Alpha. RNG: 780 It's Alpha's turn! Alpha charges Dystopia Blaster. 1 turn left until charging finished. Determining Turn... RNG: 965 It's Alpha's turn! Alpha charges Dystopia Blaster. Charging finished. Determining Turn... RNG: 716 It's Alpha's turn! Alphs uses Dystopia Blaster against Logo. Logo's Eff. Def: 82. 2918 HP damage taken! Defeated! Chapter 1Edit You wake up in a mansion. In front you is a gentle girl in a white dress with mismatched eye colors. Miyu: Good morning. Logo: I...I'm still alive! Where... where am I? Miyu: I'm Miyu. This is my mansion in Turnik City. My friend rescued you and brought you here. You were in a coma. Logo: I need to go back to the portal! Where's my Mekkai Cannon? Miyu: Huh? What cannon? Logo: My cannon... my suit... all my equipments, they disappeared! You stole them, didn't you? WHERE'RE THEY?! Miyu: Huh? W... what are you talking about? Ever since my friend brought you here, you were like this! Honest! Logo: Oh,... and I feel,... so weak... Logo's stats reverted. Logo is now Lv. 1. Atk: 5. Spd: 5. Def: 0. HP: 15. MP: 15. Crit. Chance: 10. Miyu: Hm... I'm not a fighter, so I don't really have anything for you, but I can give you my kitchen knife. It's ridiculous, but maybe it can be at least of some use. Miyu offers you Kitchen Knife. **'Kitchen Knife:' +10% Crit. Chance. What will you do? 1. Accept offer (if you don't want the built-in line, you can choose your own line, but the general idea is that you accept the offer) 2. Reject offer 3. Accept offer then accuses Miyu of stealing 4. Duel with Miyu 5. Do something else. 18 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol5. Ask Miyu for another item 17 hours ago by Logologologol *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07Miyu: Uh... uhm... let me see if I have something else to give you... uhm... Ah! Maybe you can use my old clock. Miyu offers you another item: Chrono Libitum Chrono Libitum (Amulet): Can now do 8 actions in each Period instead of 7. What will you do? 1. Accept offer 2. Reject offer 3. Duel with Miyu 4. Accuses Miyu of stealing 5. Do something else 17 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol1 17 hours ago by Logologologol *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07You've got Chrono Libitum! Equip it? 1. Yes 2. No Miyu: Ok, now you can go around town. I suggest you looking at the Job Board first to register for a Class! Day 1, Morning '''(time only begins to count here) 1. Go to Hotel 2. Go to Job Board 3. Go to Armor Shop 4. Go to Weapons Shop 5. Go to Jewelry Shop 6.. Go to Alchemist 7. Go to City Hall 8. Go to the Clocktower 9. Go to Library 10. Duel with Miyu 11. Do something else. (Or go somewhere else :S) 8 actions left until Afternoon. 17 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol1 and 2. 16 hours ago by Logologologol *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07You equipped Chrono Libitum as your Amulet! You check the Job Board. What do you wanna do? 1. Register for a Class 2. Check random sidequests 3. Post something on the Board 4. Do something else. 7 actions left until Afternoon. 16 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Logologologol1 15 hours ago by Logologologol *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07What Class do you want to join? 1. Warrior 2. Sniper 3. Assassin 4. Guardian 5. Berserker 6. Knight 7. Commando 8. Magician. Sorry, no "do something else" here. :P 6 actions left until Afternoon. 12 hours ago by Meta07 *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:LogologologolChoose somehing else 8 10 hours ago by Logologologol *http://bloonsconception.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meta07You registered for the Magician class. You see Meta flying above you, giving stạrter freebies. Meta offers you a Magician Starter Kit. '''Magician Starter Kit: **Wooden Wand: +60 MP. A wand made of cheap wood, for starters of magic. **Skillbook: Fireball. Deals 30 HP damage to an enemy. MP Cost: 10 1. Accept Offer 2. Reject Offer 3. Duel with Meta 4. Do something else 5 actions left until Afternoon. Category:Blog posts